Happy Birthday, My Love
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: It's Candy's birthday, but she is not too happy because Terry is filming a movie in San Francisco and she hasn't recibe a mesage from him. Has he forgotten Candy's birthday? Candy and Terry are married in this story. actual time. Enjoy!


" **Candy Candy" and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to** **Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko** **Igarashi y Toei Animation.** **Only this one short does belong to me.** **Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful spring in New York. There was no cloud up in the sky and it was very sunny. The birds were singing on the trees. The city was filled with flowers and butterflies.

Candy woke up happily. Today was her birthday. She was a bit sad tough. Terry was filming a movie in San Francisco and he won't be returning till two more days.

Freckles got up and went to take a quick shower, and then went to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast for her.

The kitchen was big and spacious with beige tiles, black granite counter and big table in the middle of the place.

She put some bread into the toaster, and then she had some orange juice and a cup of coffee. When she finished she went to work.

New York general hospital was the best hospital in the city. It was a high complexity hospital. Candy arrived at hospital and went directly to scrubs room to change, and then she went to the nurse room where all the nurses go to organize work before start.

_Happy birthday Candy!_all her co-workers yelled when they saw her entering.

Candy was really happy and stunned. All her co-workers were there. They were all dressed in their uniforms.

_thank you so much Guys! _She thanked and hug everyone. Young nurse who was around the same age candy turned that day asked _what about taking a selfie of all us to post on Facebook? _Everybody loved the idea.

_say cheers_ say Miranda, the nurse who had the idea of the photo.

The photo was taken and posted on Face as planned. Then, the nurse in chief sent them all to work_ Ok people is time to get down to work_ Every body left the room to make their rounds.

At 1 p.m. Annie Britter Cornwell and Patty O'Brien was in the hospital hall waiting for Candy to take her to celebrate her birthday with a birthday lunch.

_Hi girls! I'm sorry I'm late_ said Candy who showed up without her uniform but instead with a flowered with short sleeves dress.

_Don't worry Candy_ said Annie smiling. _Really it's not problem Candy _Chipped in Patty.

_oh Thank you, Girls! Shall we?_ She asked_ Oh I almost forget happy birthday to you too Annie_ Candy added. It was Annie's birthday too. They were found the same day at the Pony Home.

Thank you, dear sister_ Annie and Patty always considered themselves like sisters.

The three girls got out of the hospital to head to a restaurant that was located one block away of the hospital where Candy was to go with them or Terry at her lunch hour.

The restaurant was very nice and cozy. A lot families as well as people from the hospital used to come when they had a break.

_Candy what's wrong? _ Patty asked her. Candy seemed a little quite and not too happy for a person celebrating her birthday and she was checking her cellular every two minutes.

_Nothing, and I'm not checking my cellular every two minutes_ The Esmeralda green eyes tried to deny everything but her friends raised a eyebrow to her telling her that they don't believe her at all. Candy effectively was checking almost all the time to see if Terry left her a message.

Candy had to confess everything to her dear friends.

_so he didn't call you o text you_ stated Annie.

_ Nothing? No Facebook or Twitter? _ asked Patty.

_ No. Nothing _ Candy said a little bit disappointed.

_Don't worry Candy. I'm sure he's busy with filming and he'll call you tonight. You'll see_ Annie reassured her sister. _Annie is right _Patty chipped in.

It was very late almost 9 p.m. Candy took her keys and unlocked the door. Something was amiss, she could feel it, and suddenly she heard music and saw a table for two with two candles in the middle.

_Happy birthday, My Love_ Terry said smiling. The actor looked very handsome in his black suit.

When Candy saw him, she ran to him and hugged him hard. They stood there hugging each other for a minute.

_Happy to see me?_ the brunette actor asked although he knew the answer by seeing his wife's smiling face _Beyond happy_ She assured him. _I thought you had forgotten. _She added a little a shame of having thought such a thing.

_How could I forget?! You are the most important thing in my life, and I love you._

They went to the table and he helped her sit down before going to his own chair in front of her and had a sit. Then, the actor served the meal and started eating while they talked. They about everything and nothing, then he tell her all about the movie's filming and she told him all that she has done those days they weren't together and finally she told him how she spent celebrating her birthday.

_well. All my co-workers arrived at the hospital a little before we started our day and they surprised me with a little celebration. _she started _and then, I had lunch party with Annie and Patty.

After a little while Candy and Terry finished eating and he stood up and invited his wife to dance. They danced slowly holding each other very close. They were looking into each other eyes with so much love.

Terry started kissing her softly. It was a very romantic kiss, but little by little the passion was growing. Candy was responding to the kiss with the same passion. Terry's lips went to the left cheek then went down to the neck.

_Terry_ Candy called him but he was very busy kissing her neck _Terry, let's go to bed, honey. There we can play whatever you want._ she let out a moan.

_Ok let's go. I feel like doing naughty things with you Mrs. Grandchester_ He said smirking

_So do I Mr. Grandchester._ Terry took her hand and go together upstairs to continue celebrating Candy's birthday.

The End


End file.
